Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Ep 4: Two Times Tien Equals V Squared:
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: It's Vegeta verses Vedel, and Tien verses Goten. in the fourth episode of the tenth season of Dragon Ball Z. The next two matches will be the final matches in the first round of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. A Blonde makes her way towards the group. Who could this be? The same one in the odd pod? What is Vegeta muttering about a war for? Where is Goku, and Uub?


Dragon Ball Z: Season 10: Episode 4: Two Times Tien Equals V Squared:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: Mr. Toryama is God, for this franchise. I did not create it. Here goes!

Narrator:

"Last time on Dragon Ball Z! An ape was seen as Soroto transformed, via the creation of her version of the blutz waves. A resolute wish was made by Eighteen to convert the power of her bomb into pure energy, so that she could combat the gigantic Soroto. In best form, Soroto seemed to be no match. But then, a shocking change occurred. Soroto did not change this time...she transformed in a super Saiyan! A fierce fight began between the two women. Vegeta stood rooted to the spot as Soroto transformed yet again, ascending. Eighteen conceded the match. Next up will be the fifth, and sixth matches. Meanwhile a dark cloud, that is the strange new energy, looms ominously. Based on who we have up next, who will advance to the next round of the world's martial arts tournament. Today on...Dragon Ball Z!"

Her blonde braid bobbed gently inside of heeling solution. Soon, she would be freed. Breath bubbles burbled upwards from her even exhalations.

"Would Vegeta, and our Champ's Daughter, Vedel, please enter the ring? You're up next!" The Host pontificated enthusiastically as he ejaculated into the microphone. The crowd cheered deafeningly for Vedel as she came out, along side of Vegeta. They chanted Vedel's name.

Bored, Vegeta stood a few yards apart from Vedel. He wasn't going to fight her, not enough of a challenge. He yawned pointedly. He could still feel that strange energy. It seemed to thrum in his head constantly, it was distracting. "I'm not going to fight you, I want Kakarot."

"Well, this won't take long." Piccolo muttered to Dende. They still stood off to the side, in the waiting hut.

"No." Dende agreed.

"Oh please, Vegeta. Lets just do this already. Stop bung such a girl."

"Fine."

"Whah?" Suddenly Vegeta went from in front of her, to right behind her. The last thing Vedel saw, for the next few minutes, was Vegeta's fist.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...and...ten!" The Host squealed in delight, along with slight shock. "It's a knock out!"

"Mom!" Pan screamed in concern, running into the ring.

"Is she okay?" Gohan asked, running after his Daughter. They carried her away, escorted by a host of the tournament Staff, and Hercule.

Vegeta returned to the waiting hut. "Very nicely done, Vegeta." Soroto commented.

"I have known her for years. No challenge at all."

"Perhaps you will find one in the finals."

Vegeta looked at Soroto more closely. He nodded. "Perhaps, but I doubt it."

"Eighteen is fine, though she did have a few minor injuries."

"Is that so? Well, somebody should tell her to be careful and not cross paths with Saiyans, tournament or not."

"I had a tougher opponent."

"Yes, well...you can't choose your battles in a tournament. That is the meaning of...random drawing...there, do you see now?"

"Well, if you do the math, I have your Son in the next round. Then..."

"Then I guess he's in for one hell of a beating now isn't he? I have Kakarot's Son afterwards. So, what's you point? I can't see one."

"Then, you are a blind fool."

"Could we get Tien, and Goten out here please?" The Host called.

"Good. I'm up next." Goten said, fists pumping at his side, and slightly in front of him. He began walking out to the ring.

"Hey, Bro. Beat em. I want you in the next round." Trunks said, grinning.

"Now wait a minute. You're not forgetting about me, are you, son?" Vegeta stepped up to his Son and slapped him so hard on the back tha Trunks went face first into the floor. After getting up, he brushed himself off. Vegeta laughed. "I hope I know you out already!" He laughed again. Trunks adjusted his blue scarf, and walked out of the waiting hut to stand next to Piccolo, and Dende. "So Disgracefully distracted."

"Vegeta, he is your Son you know. Why are you so hard on him?" Goten demanded angrily.

"Oh shut up, Goten. Go out there and face somebody who is at your own level. You don't want any of me. Trust me."

"But-"

"Could we get Goten out here please?" The Host asked again.

"Go." Vegeta said.

"Fine. Whatever." Goten ran to the ring. _"Fight somebody my own level, huh? I'll show him. Big bully"_ Goten powered up to super Saiyan.

"Oh. How stupid of me. I forgot that I was supposed to be fighting a Saiyan." Tien said this to himself. "Well, got bit, or go home." Tien then began to power up as far as he could. He split into twelve, surrounding Goten. Every one of his after images began growing four arms. He hoped that this worked. Tien spoke to Goten now. "I might loose, but I'll make you work for it...trust me. I've learned a few tricks!"

"I'm ready. Show me!" Goten said.

"Oh I do hope Goten wins. We could use the money." Chichi said. She now sat next to Bulma.

"How ya likin the fightin?" A blonde haired woman butted Master Rohis off of his seat with a punch to the side of the head. "Any of you remember me?"

"No. Why should we?" Bulma asked, looking over at the woman.

"You're not Eighteen, she's still in the med tent, I think..." Chichi half muttered to herself, finger to chin thinking hard.

"Nope. Don't even knew who that is." The woman said.

"Why not just tell us? I mean, how are we supposed to know anyway, huh?" Oolong said, grumpy as usual, without food.

"You're not one of the boy's girlfriends, are you?" Squeaked Puar.

"Nah. You'll figure it out." The woman said.

"Hmph!" Chichi muttered. A great yellow glow seemed to be gathering in the ring. All of their attention was riveted at once. "That's not Goten, is it? The quality of the light seems to be off." Chichi said. Another glow joined the first. People in the crowed became slightly agitated.

"Nope. Not Trunks either."

"Well, obviously. He's not fighting in this match. Though I wish he was."

"Chichi, you're just jealous because my Trunks beat your Goten."

Chichi flared up at once. "Arrogant Witch!"

"Bitter old hag!" Bulma screamed back.

"Cat fight!" Oolong cried happily.

"It's Tien. I'm afraid that he may have powered up far more than his body will allow." Roshi said, climbing back onto a nearby chair clumsily.

"Come on..." The blonde woman growled. Naked intensity dancing within her blue eyes as she gazed toward the ring, and the battle therein.

Within the blonde women's mind, she spoke to the image of a wild haired youth. She recalled him from the day. From the first day. He had black hair. _"I know your fatal flaw...others. You are an anomaly amongst our race. For within a race of war, you are a being of peace. I know not your name. I know only the identity of the race which fostered me back to life once again. I repay them on the day I heel. For on that day, the race of the Saiyans shall fall. I come for you, Prince, and the dregs of the race of which you claim to hold so much pride. Any left alive will perish at mine own hand. Even the one called Soroto. The Saiyan resistance dies with you. Hale the race of...King Cold! For if it were not for your filthy Father's interference, I would be Queen of all the Saiyans, and King Cold would be my ruler. More than that, I possess distant, and vague memories of them, my race died too that fateful day. Soon, the war will reignite, Soroto."  
><em>

"Quick, Kabito Kai. Come look at this." Old Kai said urgently.

"What is it? Another butterfly? Master, I don't mean to be rude-"

That butterfly was cute, and no. Come here, and gaze into my ball."

"Oh no. If this proves true..."

"Than Buu will seem like a gentle kitten in comparison, yes. I know."

"Who called him, do you think?"

"I believe that the old enemy of the Saiyans called him."

"They have that much connection with the outer rim, Master?"

"Yes, if they've done it properly. And from here, it looks as if they have. That's not the worst of it, beside the whole vessel thing."

"What could be worse?"

"The shadow dragon lives. He too could be called. And, if that happens, the two wish granting dragons will need to combine their powers to defeat him. This looks bad."

"But it will take him about a dozen of Earth's ages to reach them, won't it?"

"He is moving at an accelerated rate. It could take up to half a decade, way things are looking."

"Should we get involved?"

"Mmmmm...not just yet."

"But shouldn't the people of Earth be warned. I mean, that's where our best hope for the universe, the Saiyans, are."

"No. For now, we wait. I have a feeling about this..."

"Maybe it's all of that Mexican food. Do you think, Master?" Kabito Kai didn't mean to be funny but he got a long, loud lecture on being flippant anyway.

"We wait! Humph!" Old Kai finished.

Vegeta had been thinking about something was tugging at his memory for the past few minutes. Right when he reached for it, it vanished.

"This might be a fight." Piccolo muttered.

"I agree. They both look angry. Tien seems more calm than Goten."

"Vegeta."

"True. He can't resist angering somebody."

"Normally, I'd say that an angry opponent, is a defeated one. Unless they can reign in their wrath, and use it as energy. No matter what though, Tien won't be able to knock out Goten. He isn't strong enough. Not while Goten remains a super Saiyan."

"Or, he could surprise us."

"Perhaps."

"Speaking of Vegeta, could that be worry on his face?"

Piccolo snickered a bit. "Yeah. I don't think so, somehow. I don't see any flying pigs. I have sensed something. When he wants to he will let us know."

"Well, I don't either but still..."

"Dende, if Vegeta wants to say anything, he will. I have been sensing something from him too. Something about memory. But wait a while."

"Okay." They both looked towards the ring.

_"Something about a reckoning war- no! there it goes again! Damn it! If I could only remember..." _Vegeta thought, frustrated at the fruitlessness.

Goten grinned. He sped around the ring, though he was surrounded by Tien's doppelgangers. Tien attack from every angle. Blows hailed down, and out at Goten. Suddenly Goten found himself dodging stinging blows from Tien. Four of the Tiens grappled, and swung at Goten, six were preforming the four witches technique, and the final two where gathering the energy for the tri-beam cannon. All of sudden, all of the Tiens were blasting the tri-beam cannon. Three of his best moves done all at once. After blasting Goten in a hole, he blasted Goten again. When the dust settled, Goten was back to his normal form. Tien was not most of the way, out of power. "There." He gasped.

"Woah!" Yamcha breathed.

"A-Are you kidding me?" Krilin stuttered in awe.

"Impressive." Vegeta smiled. "Goten had no clue where that attack came from."

"Are you kidding me?" Piccolo asked nobody in particular. Tien had just knocked cold...a super Saiyan. He'd split himself into twelve, and done the tri-beam cannon from twelve different directions, while at the same trapping Goten inside of a hole, and distracted by the other attacks. It was an ingenious maneuver. The down side to this was that Goten coult counter, if he woke up. "I was wrong about Tien."

"I recall well the battle with Goku when we were much younger. Now, like then, I had to go big, or go home. Well, I went big, now I'll win, and go home." Tien said this while looking at the downed Goten. He didn't so much as twitch. Tien hoped that he didn't kill Goku's Son.

"I will start the count!" The Host said, running into the ring. He ejaculated with glee into his microphone. "Well, lets see here! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine..." The crowd awaited the pronouncement with baited breath. The stadium was silent.

Tien flinched backward just in time. He should have known, after all it was what Goku used to do at the last second. Goten wasn't fully unconscious.

"Uh...wow. Tien's putting up a hell of a fight against Goten." Krilin muttered.

"Yeah." Eighteen agreed softly.

"How is Tien giving Goten that much of a fight?!" Chichi demanded.

"Yeah he's doin real good! If only the other one did wake up, Tien would've won!" The blonde woman snarled.

"Yeah well, he did wake up. And now Tien's in major trouble." Bulma grinned. "You watch."

"My Son's going to beat the living daylights out of Tien now." Chichi enthused. The blonde, and Chichi glared at one another.

Tien took to the air. His power might be mostly gone now but, he could still give a good struggle. He loosed a volly of stunning blows.

"Oh my! It looks like this fight has heated up! Get ready folks! I think this will be the end of the fight! Who will win to advance to the next round?! The Host exclaimed passionately into his microphone. He danced, and pranced around the ring excitedly. The large crowd cheered.

Goten rained blows on to Tien in return. They were battling directly a hundred feet above the center of the ring. Finally they locked arms in a joint elbow hold. The globe of yellow light around Goten intensified, and he used a blast wave of his power to slam Tien into the ground.

"Tien!" The blonde yelped.

Oh no! Wow what a tremendous impact!" The Host crooned into his Mistress, his microphone. Some of the crowd gasped, some cheered. "But wait! Tien's getting up! I haven't even begun my count yet!" The Host pranced around the ring happily another couple of times.

"Tien!" The blonde woman yelled in concern again.

Tien tried to deliver a kick to Goten, who dodged it. Tien scowled. The ring had been cracked by the two combatants slamming into it. "Come on!" Tien growled. "Tri-beam...cannon!" He fired his signature technique again. Goten slapped it upwards, into the sky, nearly lackadaisically.

"Well, that was not disappointing." Vegeta muttered to himself.

"Tien has become more skilled, not much more powerful, but he has picked up some extra maneuvers." Piccolo told Dende.

"Yes, I agree." Dende said, nodding.

"Fine. Then take this!" Tien went back up into the air. "Solar flair!" Goten was inexperience enough to not really know what this attack was.

"Goten, look out damn it!" Vegeta called. Too late. The move slammed straight into Goten's face, he was blinded. Tien hadn't been in the last tournament. He was also as dim as Kakarot. So, though he'd seen the technique at least twice, he had just gotten hit by the attack.

The blindness was only going to last about a minute, or less. Tien had to win this fight right now. He landed back into the ring, where Goten was clutching his eyes, as if that would help. Now Tien could win. He would be the first Earthling to win against a Saiyan. And a super Saiyan at that. After getting a face full of fist, Tien realized that screaming while attempting to attack a blind man was not a good idea.

"Oh boy! This isn't good! Tien has blinded Goten! The Host yelled with great ecstasy into his microphone. He pontificated animatedly.

Goten was able to see again, though not very clearly. Where did Tien go?

Tien had formulated a plan. He had jumped back into the air again, Goten was right below him, looking all about for him. He floated towards the edge of the ring. "What are doing, Goten? Over here. Come on hurry up!" Tien was now floating above the ground. "Goten, over here!" Goten was swing wildly, yellow energy aglow. The super Saiyan slipped at the edge of the ring. It was time to strike, finally. Tien could feel his body wanting go give out, all of this power being expended. It was about to start feeding on his vital life force. "Hey Goten!"

"Goten, go the other way!" Chichi yelled, anger and desperation in her voice. He pounded the head of poor ole Oolong.

"Ow! Watch it would ya?" He yelled indignantly.

Tien dodged an energy blast grom Goten, it blasted a part a pillar. Tien floated back towards the ring again. Suddenly, Goten spun around.

Goten had his sight back again. He saw that he was about the slip off of the side of the ring. "Hey! What a dirty trick!" His shout was cut off as Tien let loose with all of his remaining power. Goten was blasted out of the ring, and onto the grass. He went back to his original form.

"Tien had watched for years Goku do the his wave. He combined it with the tir-beam cannon. He hung in the air for only a few seconds then...Blackness.

"Tien!" The blonde woman smacked Roshi aside, whom was being called a perverted olf fart by a bunch of underage cheerleaders in the front row, and barreled into the ring frantically. She'd seen Tien fall from about fifty feet to the floor of the ring. That was the least of his worries.

"Launch, whah-" Roshi muttered as he got back up, rubbing his bald head. "So rude. Now I'll never get that girl's number." He scowled angrily.

"Somebody give me a damn sensu bean!" Launch yell at the Staff members of the tournament. During the ensuing kerfuffle, Pan approached Soroto.

"Well, it looks like we have seen the next fighter who will advance to the next round! Tien!" It has been a touch call but we have decided to award Tien first place in this fight. Goten would have won if he hadn't hit the brick wall before falling onto the ground. Tien rolled out of the ring a split second after Goten. What a finish! Wow! We will take some time to clean up the ring then, the final two fights will begin!" The crowd cheered. Mr. Satan, and Buu cheered right along with the crowd. They cheered Mr. Satan's name. Tien was carried out of the arena, and Goten stood up on his own, rubbing his head. "Pan, and Seventeen will begin momentarily." The Host informed the crowd.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. Tien advancing to the next round." Vegeta muttered.

"The next round is shaping up to be interesting."

"Indeed." Dende responded to both Vegeta, and Piccolo's words.

"Other than Uub, and I, I doubt that any Earthling bound being could defeat a Saiyan in open combat." Piccolo said, gazing at the sight of Tien being lead away. They watched as the ring was fixed by masons. After if was swept clean, the Host came back onto center stage, preening.

"If we could get the next two fighters out here please?"

"Pan is the Granddaughter of our great Champion, Mr. Satan! Oh, and Goku. Seventeen, on the other hand, has never fought in this tournament."

Seventeen walked up to Eighteen. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey, Seventeen." Eighteen replied, as Seventeen walked by her in the waiting hut.

"Time to fight." Seventeen mumbled as he walked towards the ring.

"Can I ask you a quick favor?" Pan asked Soroto.

"Why certainly." Soroto responded, striding over toward the door along with Pan. "Which favor?"

"Really? But you don't even know my name. You would help me, just like that?"

"Certainly I would. I have my reasons. Call it...battle strategy. Of sorts. What is you name? Pan, right?"

"Well, then you overheard my name. But you don't really know me-"

"Could we get you out here please, Pan?" The Host called.

"Oh yeah." Pan said, glancing over her shoulder quickly. "Well, here's my favor. Could show me how to do what you do?"

"I know not what you mean. You don't have a tail."

"No, no."

"Pan?!" The Host called again.

"The blonde thing." Pan asked in a rushed tone. It had taken her time to gather the courage to ask this, or she would have done so already.

"Oh. A great emotional metamorphose. What is really within you? Answer that, and the floodgates will be breached. Now hurry before you must forfeit."

"Uh...okay." Pan ran for the ring.

Goku looked up at the sky, wondering what that tugging on his senses was. He paid for his lapse in focus via a kick to the face by Uub.

"Got you!" Uub yelled at Goku in triumph. "Get ready, I'm comin again! HAAAH!"

Goku readied himself. "I'm ready. Lets do it!" They charged one another.

Narrator:

"We now know who will advance to the second round of the tournament, mostly. Launch has returned. We also know that Goku is aware of what is happening. However, many questions seem out of reach, much less the answers to them. The final two matches in the first round of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament are fought, and will we learn what Vegeta was referring to? What is this Reckoning War? Will Pan actually transform into a super saiyan, like Soroto? Perhaps we will find out in the next exciting installment of next time on Dragon Ball Z!"


End file.
